Closure
by DrHoneyChuckles
Summary: Don finds out Robin's pregnancy has taken a turn for the worse. TWO-SHOT  POST-SERIES
1. Part 1

_A/N: And I'm back with some Numb3rs! (Don't worry, I'm still working on LMitC.) This story has been bugging me for quite some time, partially because I had to go through an experience like this. It just needed to come out on paper so I could get over it. So this story is dedicated to my 8 month old stillborn cousin, Owen Nathaniel._

_This story is a two-shot unless more is demanded from you._

_Disclaimer: Numb3rs is not mine, but I will take it if anyone's offering._

* * *

><p>Don Eppes had gone from being the happiest man in the universe to the saddest in about three seconds. It was eight months ago to the day that Robin had told him that she was finally pregnant. A few months after that had revealed it was a boy. And now only two words had changed his proud demeanor.<p>

"He's gone."

Don's head spun. His gaze went down to Robin's very large belly. It didn't make any sense. "What… What do you mean he's gone?" he stuttered.

Robin's eyes filled with tears. "Owen's gone, Don. Something happened. He stopped moving so I went in for a few tests. They can't find a heartbeat. He's gone, Don."

Don wrapped his arms around his wife tightly as she wept heavily into his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes tight together as tears of his own spilled out. He rubbed circles on Robin's back. "We'll get through this." He said thickly.

"We were finally going to have a baby, Don!" Robin cried.

A sob escaped Don's lips.

Neither of them were sure how long they stood there holding each other. They just knew the pain wasn't getting any easier. Robin finally sniffled loudly and spoke. "They're going to induce labor tomorrow after they run some tests."

"I have to tell dad." Don managed. Robin nodded and let him go.

Don's wobbly knees took him to the phone. He leaned against the wall as he dialed the number.

"Hello?" Alan answered cheerfully after three rings.

Don ran a hand through his hair as his lower lip quivered. He slid down the wall to a sitting position on the floor.

"Hello?" Alan asked again.

"Dad."

Alan was confused for a moment. "Donnie? Don, is something wrong?"

Don tried to make the words come out. He tried to explain the deep pain he was feeling. He tried, but couldn't. "Oh, dad." He whimpered.

Alan was genuinely worried. Don wasn't the one to be emotional. Then horror struck him. "Is Robin okay? Is the baby alright?"

Don's hand went through his hair again as he looked up to see Robin's eyes on him. She had a hand covering her mouth and the other on her swollen stomach. "He's gone, dad." The words echoed through Don's head. They couldn't be true. They had just seen an ultrasound last week. How could they have missed something? And the baby was eight months along! Why couldn't they have just done a C-section?

Don barely heard his dad tell him he was coming over.

The next phone calls Don had made that day were to call off work for both him and Robin. Then Robin had taken the phone. Alan showed up only a few minutes after that. He was sitting beside Robin on the couch talking softly with her. Don sat across the room with the phone in his hands. He didn't pay attention to the conversation the others were having. His head was in a completely different place.

Robin had told her parents and Don had told his. Now came the next person on his call list.

Charlie.

Charlie had two kids of his own now. Sammy and Jade. Sammy was two. Jade was one. And Amita was pregnant again. Sammy looked just like his father. Jade had her father's curly black hair but her mother's complexion and nose. Her bright blue eyes belonged to Charlie's mother.

Don wasn't sure he would be able to tell Charlie.

Alan glanced up and saw the tortured expression on Don's face. His heart went out to him and Robin. He remembered the pregnancy troubles his own wife had gone through. Don was probably too small to remember but he had almost had a sister that would have been in between him and Charlie.

Don's fingers moved across the numbers tentatively. His shaky hand held the phone to his ear. It rang for a long time. It reached an answering machine and Don almost breathed out a sigh of relief. When Don was about to hang up he heard a, "Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie." Don greeted with false cheer as his stomach sank.

"Oh hey, Don. What's up?" Charlie called back as he juggled the phone and some toys he had almost just tripped over.

"Um, Charlie, I've got some bad news." Don replied.

"What can't make lunch again?" Charlie teased lightly. Surely it couldn't be that bad.

"Are you sitting down?"

"What kind of question is that?"

Don took a shaky breath.

"Don?" Charlie asked concernedly as he sat on the couch.

"The baby… Owen… he… um…" Don stumbled for a gentle way to put this. "He's gone, Chuck."

Silence came from the other end as Charlie tried to process the words that hit him. His gaze went up to Amita who was just a room over. "Don, I don't even know what to say." He finally replied as he felt a ball form in his throat. "Anything you need, bro, I'm right here."

"I know."

"How's Robin?" Charlie managed. Amita picked up the strained tone in his voice and started listening in on the conversation.

"I don't know." Don breathed. His free hand wiped his eyes vigorously.

"You should be with her." Charlie replied.

A simple "I know." came yet again.

Charlie sniffled hard. "Call me when you find out more, alright?"

"Okay."

Charlie swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, man."

"Ya." Don replied dully and hung up the phone.


	2. Part 2

The funeral was the hardest part. Coffins weren't meant to be that small.

Don stood next to Robin at the front of the small chapel. Alan was sitting in the front row in case his son or his daughter-in-law needed him. Charlie was beside Alan with streaks shining on his face. Amita was in the back with Sam and Jade.

The doctors had found out what had happened. The placentae had ruptured. They don't know how or why, but it did. The placentae is what gives the baby nutrition and oxygen. When it ruptured the baby didn't have very long. Usually the placentae will tear before rupturing and cause bleeding which would have alerted Robin. In that case they could have performed a C-section and Owen would have lived. But not in this case.

Don fought back tears as he thought of when the baby had been delivered. There was no crying, not like a usual baby. But he was beautiful. Nothing was wrong with him. He would have lived if there had been any warning. His gaze shifted to the doors when he heard them opening. Colby walked through with Nikki close behind. They were both dressed in a solemn black.

"Hey, Robin." Colby greeted quietly as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks for coming, Colby." Robin replied as she gave him a tight hug back.

"It was the least I could do." He was amazed at how well she was holding it together. No tear streaks appeared on her face and she was smiling brightly. He couldn't say as much for Don.

"Don." Colby greeted. They clasped hands and hugged in the one armed fashion that men do.

"Colb." Don replied.

"Hey, I'm sorry, man." Colby said softly.

"Thanks." Don said thickly.

The two men parted. "This is a nice set up." Colby commented.

"Hm? Oh ya, Amita called around and found a funeral home that does… stillborn babies for free." Don glanced over at the coffin. "She also found a photography program to take lots of pictures."

"That's good." Colby replied. He clasped a hand on Don's shoulder and Don met his gaze. "You need anything you let me know. Alright?"

Don nodded and Colby walked over to the coffin. He put a hand to his mouth to try and stop his trembling lip. The baby, Owen Nathaniel Eppes, was beautiful.

Nikki soon joined Colby's side. She only glanced for a few seconds before looking away. This wasn't right. A coffin wasn't supposed to be that small.

The pews slowly filled with friends and family. They were about to start the short service when the door slid open. Megan Reeves stood at the door. She gave Don a short nod before finding her seat in the back.

The service was short but sweet. They showed a slideshow of pictures, said some words, and then asked if anyone would like to come up. Everyone was too buried in tissues to do so. They then asked if they would wait outside for the family.

The church emptied out to Don, Robin, Alan, Charlie, and Amita. Someone had taken care of the kids. The funeral director and a helper remained also. Don wrapped an arm around Robin's shoulder. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

Robin nodded.

Together they walked up to the tiny casket.

Don leaned over and kissed his child on the forehead. Robin laid a gentle hand on the baby and then proceeded to do the same. They hovered over the casket sharing silent words with each other for a few moments and then backed off to let the rest say their silent goodbyes.

"Is everyone ready?" The funeral director asked quietly. No one said anything. The funeral director and his assistant carefully picked up the casket lid and began to close it.

"Wait!" Robin cried out before the lid was set down. She ran over and kissed the baby once again. "I love you." She whispered. She stroked his face and then took the steps back to her husband's side.

The lid closed with an eerie silence that ripped at the heart strings. Amita buried her face into Charlie's shoulder. Don suddenly felt nauseous and took a few deep breaths to keep it down. Robin wrapped her arms around Don's torso and began to weep. Don's pleading eyes made their way towards Alan's glassy ones.

Alan nodded and began to walk up to the front. He held one end of the coffin carefully. Don pulled himself gently away from Robin and grabbed the other end. The two silently walked toward the doors with Robin, Charlie, and Amita behind them.

They walked out of the church and towards the cemetery that was only just around the corner. The rest of the guests followed after them. The procession was silent as they walked towards the small mound that the casket was laid on. A few people brought up flowers.

Don hung his head and closed his eyes as fresh tears sprang up. Robin squeezed his hand. It was done. Their child was gone.

_-break-_

Don couldn't understand why he didn't feel drunk yet.

He was sitting at the dining room table in Charlie's house, his old childhood house. He looked across the room and into the living space and saw that Robin was asleep on the couch. He glanced back down at the glass that was in front of him. His red puffy eyes watched his finger spin around the edge of the glass. There was no liquid inside and Don thought about refilling it. His hand reached out for the bottle that was not too far away.

"I think you've had enough." A voice said as a hand caught his wrist.

Don looked up to see Megan. He looked away. "It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" Megan replied as she pushed the bottle away and sat down beside him. She moved her hand so she was clasping Don's.

"What do you want, Megan?" Don asked irritably.

"I want to help you, Don." Megan replied. "What you've been through is an awful thing and it's going to take time to heal. But you have to let people help you."

"I'm fine." Don snapped back. He jerked his hand out of Megan's.

"Everyone grieves differently, Don."

Don refused to make eye contact with the former FBI profiler.

Megan sighed. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with him tonight. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a notepad and a pen. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do the same." She laid the items in front of Don. "I also suggest you write something. It's a good way to get your feelings out."

"Great. An English lesson." Don groaned.

"Good night, Don." Megan replied and started towards the stairs.

" 'night." Don mumbled.

Don stared at the paper for a long time.

The next morning Alan found Don asleep with his head on the table. On the notepad was written one word.

Closure.


End file.
